Ce roi, mort de n'avoir pas pu te rencontrer
by DeneuveYSL
Summary: Addsion and Derek are living in NY, they haven't divorced yet and Addison is not cheating on him. They're both unhappy.  First story for me   Maddison
1. Oublier le temps perdu

**L'Histoire de ce roi, mort de n'avoir pas pu te rencontrer**

Addison and Derek are living in NY they haven't divorced yet and Addison is not cheating on derek. They're both unhappy.

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

**CHAPTER I/ Oublier le temps des malentendus et le temps perdu**

He hadn't come home yet, it been two days since she last saw him home, she was seeing him at the hospital but it wasn't the same. He had to come home tonight, he wasn't on call, even if he didn't want to come to see her he would come to change, shower, eat but no he was in surgery again. Addison had prepared dinner, everything was ready like it always was when they both weren't on call. But things had changed and Derek was avoiding is marriage.

Addison was unhappy, her husband Derek didn't care. So one week before christmas she decide to take off, She packed her bag and drove to the hospital.

Ten minutes later she was there, Addison went to the nurse station;

"_Hi, is my husband out of surgery yet?"_

"_Sorry no, we haven't heard of him yet, I'm sure he'll call you when he does come out. Don't worry about it D. Montgomery-Shepard"_

"_Yeah, thank you"_

After hearing the usual nurse's speach Addison walked to her chief's office to ask for a vacation. He agreed when she told him she was the only one going and that derek wasn't coming with her.

She had one last thing to do before she could enjoy her freedom, she had to see Mark, tell him that she was leaving. She found the man in his office;

"_Hey_

"_Addie! Aren't you home with your husband yet?_

"_He's in surgery, not that I'm suprised but I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving Mark, tonight. I won't be waiting home anymore."_ tears were running down her cheeks while she was talking, the emotions she was containing this past few months were finally expressing themself and somehow it felt like a relieve. In front of her, Mark didn't know what to say so he hugged her. After a few moments he began speaking again;

"_Addie, are you sure about this? I mean are you really leaving him? does he know?"_

"_Well I asked the chief one month off, I packed a few things... I don't know what I want anymore and I need time so yeah I'm leaving. He doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't look at me anymore... It's like I'm invisible, we're not even living together anymore. He is always working. I need to be happy Mark! I don't want to wait for him eternely!"_ she pulled away from Mark embrace, looking at her feets. Mark couldn't see why his best friend didn't look at her anymore. Any man would be lucky to have her, have the right to touch, kiss, make love to her, cherish her. She was everything you could dream of.

"_I'll send him the divorce papers in a week or two... You know I'll come back right Mark?"_

"_Yeah, but where are you going, you want to stay at mine? I won't tell him you're with me don't worry."_

"_No Mark, I need to go away from New York, from all of this", _gesturing the hospital _"But thanks for offering, thanks for everything you've done for me, really you've been perfect like...like a husband."_ their eyes were locked, he couldn't believe what she has just said. So he lets his feelings take control and he brushed his lips against hers, his hands caressing her cheeks, at his surprised her arms went around his neck and she was responding to his kiss.

Addison didn't expect that at all, but it felt so good, to feel wanted by Mark. But it was also wrong in so many ways so she pulled away looking lost and confused.

Mark could'nt look at her, he felt awkward he never felt that before, he was a manwhore for god sake, he wasn't suppose to feel like a teenager on his first date!

After a few minutes of silence, she was the first to speak;

"_Well, I think I better go, you know I have to catch a plane and everything so yeah, I have to..."_ he couldn't speak, he was in schock. "_Will you tell him that I'm leaving?"_ Mark nodded in agreement "_okay so I'll see you next month, I love you Mark" _and with that she walked out.

Mark was left standing in his office, feeling like he never felt before, his heart was ripped but it was also feal with hope and love. He didn't know what to say or do. Only her could have this effect on him.

This is my first story, there is more chapters to it, so wait and see.

Thanks for reading


	2. Pourquoi?

CHAPTER II Pourquoi?

As Addison walked a last time throught the hospital's hallways she felt like a stranger, doctors were occupied with patients, nurses where gossiping, visitors waiting. As she entered the lobby she heard Mark being called at the speakerphone, it made her heart pounding stronger. She remembered the kiss they just shared, it had felt amazing, like a new beginning. Strangely she hadn't felt like she was cheating on Derek, it felt right. Had she feelings for Mark? She couldn't love this man, he wasn't a marrying kind of man, he was more the manwhore type, the center of nurse's conversations, who in this hospital hadn't slept with him? Even Derek's sisters!

She was now in her car ready to go to the airport and catch the first plane for Seattle.

Meanwhile.

Mark who had just been called on the speakerphone was appraoching the nurse's station where he found Derek absorbed in the reading of a patient file. The neurosurgeon look up from his reading to see Mark looking intently at him.

"_What is it Mark? You look like you've seen a ghost, did a nurse refuse to have sex with you again?"_

"_It's about Addison, I have to tell you something..." _Derek cut off his bestfriend, he was mad his wife was again using Mark as a messenger to make him come home!

"_What? What is it, I had a surgery that's why I didn't came home, I don't see why she's mad at me all the time, I'm just doing my job!"_

"_You don't see why she's mad? Are you joking Derek? Listen you haven't talked to her in weeks, you forgot her birthday I had to take her to dinner with me so she could enjoy her night! I have been playing the husband for you while you booked surgeries after surgeries! And now she's gone! Yeah you heard me she's gone" _Mark was yelling now, he was more than mad, Derek was a jerk!_ "She's gone and it's your fault!"_ and with that he walked away from Derek.

The neurosurgeon couldn't believe what he just heard, he had to be sure, to see by himself. Was his wife really gone?

As he drove towards his house he couldn't help but wonder, was he really that absent? He did forgot her birthday but was it really important? She couldn't go like that without warning, without telling him or could she? maybe he had lost the right to call himself her husband. Arriving home he thought about what Mark said, that he had played the husband for him, was there more than a friendship between his wife and his bestfriend? He couldn't believe that, Mark wasn't the kind of man who falls in love.

The house was quiet, there was no signs of addie, he climbed the stairs and discovered the bedroom's wradrobe open, half of the clothing was missing, so the shoes. Derek went in every room finding each time that something was missing; some books, pictures, her numerous things... When he reached the kitchen he saw what he was looking for; a piece of paper resting on the counter with addison handwriting on it, saying;

_Derek,_

_I'm gone, I'm walking away from our marriage like you did a year ago, I'm tired of waiting for you, I don't have time for this anymore, you don't look at me anymore, you don't even speak to me. Maybe you met someone else, if you have I'm not mad, I think I don't care anymore just know that you will receive the divorce papers in one week or two. _

_Best _

_Your Addie_

_PS: I'm not the only one you left behind, Mark misses you too._

That was it, nothing else, Derek felt bad, he was already missing her presence, everything in the house was smelling like her, the pictures of their past happiness were looking at him with hate. As he was reading for the third time the note, the snow start to fall, Derek hadn't realised that december had come, time was passing so fast, One week before christmas it was suppose to be their favorite season and she wasn't there to share it with him, she was gone. He didn't even know where she was.

At the airport Addison was waiting for her flight to be boarded when her phone rang, it was Derek, she couldn't answer, she hadn't the strenght to do so yet. In the plane she thought about everything she was leaving but also everything she was about to experience. She was heading to Seattle where her mentor, Richard Weber was running Seattle Grace Hospital, he was the chief of surgery there and he wanted her to run the OB-GY departement. She was looking foward to see him, he was like a father for her when she was still an intern.

The morning afer she arrived Addison walked trought the door of Seattle Grace Hospital, Richard was waiting for her at the nurse station, he greeted her with a hug;

"_Addie, it's been so long! _

_Yeah it makes me feel so old! How is Adele doing?_

_Adele is fine, she wants you to have dinner with us one of those days!_

_I'll be more than pleased! I've missed her!_

Richard was looking at Addie with a curious look, she felt like he was about to question her and she was right;

_Addie don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you decide to come work here for a while but why aren't you with Derek? Is there something wrong?_

_I think Derek and I are over, I left, but you can't call him, I beg you! He doesn't have to know, well it's not like he cares anyway so...Please Richard you have to promess me you won't call him okay?_

_Okay I won't tell him anything, but you know Adele is gonna ask you for details so you better prepare a good explaination!_ She chuckled, it was good seeing him, he always knew how to make her feel better! And with that he gave her a visit of the hospital and the details of her first case.

Addison was happy to be in Seattle, far away from Derek, New York and her problems. Of course she'll aklways be a New Yorker but right now she needed to be somewhere with stranger, where she would be considered as a stranger.

After a long day at the hospital Addie came back to rest in her hotelroom, she had a few messages from Derek bot none from Mark, it was suprising. She was hurt, Mark hadn't called, she thought he cared for her, maybe he was regretting their kiss. She had trouble defining the reason why he kissed her, was he in love with her, was it a pity kiss? Remembering their conversation she realised she said him "I love you", She hadn't realised what she was saying at the moment. She hadn't lied, she loved Mark but in what way?

* * *

Two days had passed and Derek was still without news from Addie, Mark was angry at him fot letting her leave so he refused to talk to him and the chief didn't know where she was. Derek couldn't wait a month for her to come back, he needed her now, ignoring her was something but living without her was something else, he was starting to realise that he had ruined one of the best things of his life. He had to know where Addison was, like he expected she weren't answering her phone, so he went to see Mark;

He entered the conference room where the plasticsurgeon was eating his lunch;

_Hi, Mark, I need to talk to you about Addie_, as Derek spoke Mark didn't look at his friend, he was focused on his food. _Do you know where is she, she left me a note but there was no indication of where she went, and I'm worried so if you know anything maybe you could help me. _Mark reacted at his last words;

_So now your worried, I have to admit that it's new! You have no right to be worried, it's too late to be worried!_ For a moment the two men stayed silent looking at each other with eyes filled with hate and frustration, but Mark broke the silence, he spoke with his heart and his voice exposed his sadness; 

_"I don't know where she is... If I knew I would be on my way, Derek you are not gonna like what I'm about to say but I have to, I can't stand hiding my feelings anymore...I think I'm in love with Addie, I know she's your wife but since the minute I first saw her in med-school I knew she was the one, but you saw her first and you are my bestfriend so I hide my feelings. But now I can't, it's too painful, those past few months had been hard on me, I couldn't stand seeing her abandoned , so I played the husband and I loved it...And it made me want her even more but I didn't do anything because I'm not her husband, you are and it's killing me. You have her and you don't care, and I care but can't have her..._Mark's words died, Derek was silent, he couldn't believe what his bestfriend was admitting. he didn't know what to say, wanted to kill Mark or at least break his neck, he had to do something! So he tried to punch him but Mark was fast and he avoid the hit, whitch cause Derek to fall agaisnt the wall. As he tried to compose himself and fight again, Derek's bipper went off, and he suddenly left the conference room.

Mark was sad, he knew his friend was mad but his first worry was Addison, was she safe, he needed to know how she was. He had called her parents and her brother but they didn't know anything. He had to find her so he went to the nurse's station to get a key of her office, using of his charm and a false pretext he got what he needed.

In her office everything was in place, as usual. The top of her desk was free from papers, so he looked throughs the drawers, he only found pens, files and old pictures. As he reached for the last drawers, something looked familiar, it was a letter from Richard, he received the same a month ago. His ex-chief wanted to hire him, apparently he hadn't been the only one Richard was chasing, Addison too. Mark had to make sure she was there, so he called Seattle Grace Hospital, he asked the receptionist who was their Ob-Gy, satisfied by the woman's answer, Mark called Richard he was going to surprise the woman he loved.

I wanted to thank you for the reviews, it was wonderful reading them, I know you wanted a longer chapter so here it is! I don't know if I'll upload this fast again, because I'm back to university. But I promess that I'll do my best!

Thanks for reading! If you have a request or anything just ask and I'll answer!


	3. Je t'attendais

**CHAPTER III Je t'attendais**

Addison was approaching Richard office when she saw the man shacking hands with Mark, her Mark! What was he doing here, did he come for her or only for a job, she was confused, so she waited for him to walk out. Ten minutes later the door was open and the plasticsurgeon foud himself standing in front of his favorite redhead;

_Addie! Hey,_

_Mark? what on earth are you doing here?_

_Well what a welcome! Aren't you even a little bit happy to see me?_

_Oh Mark no, I mean I happy to see you but I don't understand... You know I'm always happy to see you _and with that she huged him, pressing her body into his. Mark lost himself in her embrace. Addison was the first to speak without pulling away from him;

_I've missed you_

_Yeah me too, that's why I'm here, When I found where you went I wanted to make sure you where alright._ addie pulled away looking at him with curiosity;

_How did you find out where I was?_

_I charmed a nurse, who gave me your office key, and I found Richard's letter in your desk... and here I am! _Mark was now giving her his charming smile, making her even more confused abour her feelings so she said;

_Well I have to go see a patient, but maybe we could have dinner together tonight?_

_With pleasure Addie as always, will you be over at eight?_

_Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby?_

_Perfect, see you tonight!_

Addison was now walking away heading towards the NICU, Mark was watching her from a distance, she looked better than she did in New York, getting away had done good for her even if it was only four days since she left. And in three days, it will be christmas and he had to find her something, a gift to show his love. He could go shopping for Addie this afternoon and that's what he did until he found the perfect present for her.

As he walked through the Seattle Grace Hospital doors, Mark saw Addison waiting for him, she was wearing a beautiful cream dufflecoat, with a hat to protect herself from the snow that was now falling outside. She smiled when he approached her, and extend his arm inviting her to follow him into the city. The ride to the restaurant was silent, but it was a confortable silence, no words where needed at that moment. At dinner they spoke about old times, med-school stories... On the ride back to their hotel, Addison decided that she had to rip the bandage;

_I send him the divorce papers, I don't need him anymore, I feel like everything had been said beetween us, there is no more love. Mark was still silent he didn't know what to asy so Addison continued to speak, I might even consider moving here permanently..._But she had to ask him to make sure; _Mark why are you really here?_

_I told you, I was worried about you._ The silence fell again between them.

During the elevator ride, Mark was lost in his thoughts, he knew that the divorce of his bestfriends could be his last chance for happiness, even if it wasn't fair for Derek he couldn't let her get away.

Arriving in front of Addison's door, he looked intently into her eyes trying to see how she was feeling, what she was expecting from him. She seemed confused and without warning she dropped the bomb;

_"Why did you kiss me the other day?"_. Did she actually ask him that?

_"I...I."_ Jesus if she had been with any other woman he would have found a charming answer and they'll already be in bed, but she was Addison and he was back being a boy. Aware of his sudden awkwardness she spoke;

_Was it pity because of Derek lake of interest in me or I don't know, Mark you have to tell me because I really enjoyed that kiss and... Do you want me or do you want to avenge me from Derek?..._I need to know what that kiss meant.

_Addison, I kissed you because I wanted you, and I still want you and not just for sex, I want to be with you. You...you make me believe in a better me._

Mark didn't expect her to press her lips against his, but she did, her hands buried in his hair. It didn't take long before he start responding pressing her agaisnt the door his hands running along her sides. As the need of air became a necessity, he pulled away keeping her as close as possible. Mark wanted her but he had to take his time. If she hadn't been Addison he would have pushed her into his room. But he had to make sure she was ready, he wanted to woo her and date her before anything happened. As he pulled away from her, he could see she was pouting:

_Addie don't get me wrong, I want this but I want you to be ready, so I want to date you before anything happens okay?_

Addison was slightly suprised by Mark request but she happily agreed, she brushed her lips against his one last time before living him at her door.

In New York Derek still hadn't heard anything from his wife, he knew that Mark had left the hospital but he didn't knew the reason why. He didn't believe what Mark had said about loving Addison, how could he? He was just screwing girls without any feelings!Now Derek's wife was somewhere, maybe with Mark and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to think, what could have happened to make Addison leave like this without any warning, it wasn't her type! Did he missed her warnings? He was never really good at understanding people feelings, but she knew that, they were married for eleven years!

Opening his mail he found the dreadful papers, they were already signed by her, he had to know where she was, she had no right to leave him!

I know it's a little short but the next one will be longer, I promess!

Thanks for the reviews, makes me write faster ^^!

DeneuveYSL.


	4. Leur reine

**CHAPTER IV**

Addison woke up early that morning, the snow was falling, Seattle was white, it was now two days from Christmas. It has been a long time since she felt so well during this period of the year, the last four years had made her dread this holiday. But that morning she felt hope and Christmas spirit again, like it never left her. And then she remembered the previous night, Mark kissing her, saying wonderful things to her... but her pager choose to painfully bring her back to reality and work!

As the day went on, she had completely forgot about Derek, but Mark hadn't, the man was still his bestfriend, plus he couldn't be with Addison before she talked to him. As he was thinking about those things, Addison came into his mind, her hair, her smell, her eyes, her legs...It was a flirting nurse who interrupted his thoughts, she was looking at him with doll eyes, smiling and exposing her chest to him. Addison who was standing a few feets away felt a rush of anger invading her, so she grabbed Mark by the arm to drag him in a supply closet. There she pushed him against the wall and started yelling:

_You kissed me, you kissed me a second time and then you have to go and seduce every nurse that come along, you really are a manwhore, how could I even start feeling something for you, I am so stupid, I know you, I shoud have... _She stopped talking only to see Mark grinning stupidly at her... _Why are you smiling? What did I missed? Arrgghh_

_You have feelings for me?_

_What? That's the only thing that you got from what I was saying..You just...how can you even..._

_Addie you're rambling, and I think I'm gonna have to kiss you now, because I wasn't flirting with the nurse and you awfully sexy when you're angry, plus I haven't seen you since last night and I missed you._ Addison didn't know what to say, but it didn't mattered because he kissed her and she forgot everything, the fact that she was mad, the nurse, everything...

Mark pulled away looking into here eyes; _Good morning_.

_It's five in the afternoon Mark, you can't say good morning anymore!_

_Shut up Addie, just enjoy, I'm gonna kiss you again until you become all nice and kind again okay?_

_It's true._

_What are you talking about? _

_I have feelings for you, in fact I'm falling in love with you. _

_And I know that I love you. Can I kiss you now please?_

She managed to mumble in between kisses; _You don't have to ask, never... Just..._ her words died in his mouth and with that her back was against the wall, Mark was touching the skin of her stomach while her hands where around his neck. And suddenly she broke the kiss to speak:

_Spend Christmas with me, just us, with a fireplace, candles, you and me and maybe you could get lucky who knows? _She had a look he never seen on her before, it was a mixture of love and something cocky, it was definitly a dirty look!

_Are you sure Addie, because we could wait, if you're not ready you know._

_I want you. And it's not to get over Derek, because I'm over him, no I want a new beginning with you, and I want a very naked Mark for Christmas but of course if you don't want a naked Addison I can always..._Her words were shut again by his mouth on hers, his tongue playing with hers.

Sadly their making out session was interrupped by the flirty and now jealous nurse from earlier, of course the news of their supply closet meeting had spread in the all hospital by the hour. That's how it came to the ears of a very confused Richard. A phone call had to be made;

_Derek Shepard._

_Hey, Derek, it's Richard Webber._

_Oh my god Richard, it's been such a long time, how can I help you?_

_I know where you can find your wife._

* * *

Derek took the first plane for Seattle if a surgery hadn't come in his way. How could he imagine that while he was looking at the airport his wife was in bed, cuddled in his bestfriend's arms, both sleeping soundly after a long day at work. Neither of them knew that Richard had made the phonecall, they were too lost in each other to even care.

Mark woke up early, he couldn't take his eyes off of her sleeping form, her head buried in his neck, her hair creating a glorious sea of red on the pillow. He fell asslepp again only to be woke up one hour later by someone knocking at the door.

Addison buried her head deeper in the pillow, groaning something about not wanting to move. Mark got off the bed to see who was the visitor, he didn't exept to see Derel standing in front of him.

_Derek, what are you doing here?_

_I could ask you the same thing? isn't that my WIFE's room? Now Addison was very awake, and very aware of the situation._

_Derek, you can go back to NY, I don't want to see you!_

_Well I do, You left addie, I think we need to talk about this! And you, pointing his finger towards Mark, You're a whore, sleeping with your bestfriend's wife, what a great move!_

_Don't you dare bring him into this, what's happening beetween Mark and I is none of your buisness!_

_Addie, I think I should let you two talk, I'm going to my room, find me later okay? I love you whatever you decide_, he kissed her cheek and left the room leaving the shepards alone with their fight!

_What was that? Mark and you, he's a manwhore Addison, he'll be cheating on you before you even start dating, don't you know him?_

_I know him, I know that he's been more present than you, that he makes me happy, which I hadn't been in a long time because of you ignoring me, you considering me as granted! You neglected me for four years, and now I don't even care anymore, I just want to divorce you, I've moved on, you should do the same. And for your information, I haven't slept with Mark yet, but I'm planning to do so because I love him, I'm sorry that we didn't work out,_her voice was softer now,_ I hope you'll find someone great, but I need to divorce you._

Derek was stunned by her words;

_What can I do to make you change your mind?_

_Nothing, the only thing that can make me happy, is you signing the divorce papers. I'm sorry._

* * *

Half an hour and a lot of explaining later, Derek was still willing to fight for her, but he had left her room. Addison was in Mark room;

_So how did it go?_

_Awful, but I think he just needs to clear his mind and accept the idea of the divorce. Will you hug me? I need to feel you..._His arms were already around her. _Mark?_

_Yes._

_I love you. You think we'll be fine?_

_I love you too, and I think we will._

_Okay. I have to go shopping for you._

_Addison you don't have to, I have everything I need, you're the only thing I need._

_That's cheesy, but I like it, I still want to make you a gift though. _

_Then we should go get ready._

_

* * *

I'm late, sorry, I wrote it this morning in my class of oriental art :), _

_Again thanks for the reviews_

_DeneuveYSL_


End file.
